Da'wan Burnett
|previous3 = |tribe = |previous2= |alias = Master Da'wan (by Zeniqua) |status = Deceased |home = Pridor, Aseva |occupation = High School Sophomore |school = Mountainburg Jr/Sr High School |species = Mystical Being |gender = Male |birthdate =October 11, 1999 |age = 16 |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |ethnicity = African-American |relatives = Dequavious Burnett (Dad) |romances = |friends = *Unnamed Friends *Sha'quan Anderson (Enemy turned Friend) *Keung Sakurai (Enemy turned Friend) *Sakurai Family (Enemy turned Friend) *Iveanna Anderson (Enemy turned Friend) *Zeniqua Anderson (Enemy turned Friend) |enemies = *Dequavious Burnett (Dad) |loyalty = Burnett Family (except Dequavious) *Silverbrand Guild |portrayedby = |magic = *Lightning Magic *Fire Magic *Pain Magic *Great Protector Magic |abilities = Peak Human Condition }} Da'wan Burnett is a minor villain turned ally in Nikara World. Information Da'wan was the henchmen for his dad who works for Tobi Cornette and is the dark general for the magic realm. After the Dark Curse was lifted from him it was revealed that he like Lorenzo was nothing more then a pawn in his father's plans to initiate Project Girl Candy. Personality Not much is known about Da'wan's personality except that he is often serious and stoic to his other emotions. After the curse was lifted from him his personality changed for the better. Now he's more respectful of girls, and treats them equally and he apologizes for his past behavior. Powers and Abilities *'Shadow Magic' **'Banishment' **'Dark Aura Manipulation' **'Dark Chi Manipulation' **'Dark Form' **'Darkness Attacks' **'Darkness Manipulation' **'Esoteric Darkness Manipulation' **'Negative Energy Manifestation' **'Spell Casting' **'Summoning' *'[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Magic%7CLight Light Magic (''Unused)] ' *'Darkness Manipulation ' *'[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Manipulation Light Manipulation (Unused)] ' *'Dark Arts ' Relationships Family Dequavious Burnett '''Dad' his equally evil father]] Dequavious ' '''is his father. Da'wan and Dequavious are very close to each other. They both prefer evil over good, they both agreed to exile Iveanna for a soft heart, they both enjoy torturing and abusing Zeniqua. Needless to say they both have sociopathic tendencies, however Da'wan is the king of sociopathic tendencies as seen when he kicks Zeniqua and laughs as she cries for him to stop. Da'wan is mean, rude, egotistic, a megalomaniac, and narcissistic just like his father. Enemies Keung Sakurai '''Arch Enemy' ' his Arch Enemy]]' Keung is his enemy because he despises his treatment of his sister's Da'wan and Keung have always been against each other. Keung hates Da'wan for his treatment of his own sisters and Da'wan hates Keung because he's trying to help his property and his family's exile and Da'wan believes that Keung should mind his own business to which he responds "these two girls are my business". It's very clear that these two will always be enemies. Iveanna Burnett Sister ' ' Iveanna Anderson is the sister. Of Zeniqua Anderson whom is his "abuse target". Da'wan does not like Iveanna he tried to kill her several times for getting I his way. He insults her, degrades her, and treats her like trash. He isn't afraid to abuse her by herself and in front of her siblings. He's even beat her up in front of her father who always attacks him afterwards. None the less he continues to abuse her in front of her family and friends. Zeniqua Burnett "Abuse Target" Zeniqua is his quote, unquote Abuse Target When it comes to Zeniqua Da'wan only sees her as his victim and had no problem assaulting her amongst other things. He does anything he can to degrade her, manipulate her, take away any hope she has of being rescued, destroy her childhood, isolate her, does anything he can to make sure she makes absolutely no friends, and this is just the tip of the iceberg. He'll do whatever it take to dominate and control her as well as keep her from getting away. However he has now set his sites on a new target, a high school freshmen, he has passed the duty of abusing Zeniqua to his 8 year old brother. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villians Category:Minor characters Category:African-American Ethnicity